Teach Me Basketball
by LouAronShinobi
Summary: Team Seirin get's a new member to the team and things begin to go wrong. Seirin begins to fall apart and their team spirit begins to decrease when a fight and a car crash happens. What will they do? *SPOILERS* may appear and rating may change due to future chapters such as violence and injury. LOU IS MY OC AND BELONGS TO ME. ASK ME FIRST IF YOU WISH TO ADD HIM TO YOUR FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**GOME! GOME! GOME MINNA!**

**I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write D: HOWEVER, got quite a few new ones to post ^^**

**This one I hope I can drag on for a while :3 Lou is me as a male anime character, pretty much reflects my personality and part of my life as you will see late on ;D**

**BIGGER UP DATE NEXT TIME!**

**Oh I will warn you now, I'm going to be pretty sadistic for this one and beat up a few characters but it does cater for everyone as you will see later on ^^**

* * *

Practise resumed before Seirin face off Touou. Everyone one was providing 110% as they knew defeating Aomine alone was a challenge. Koga passed to Kuroko but before Kuroko went to receive the catch a familiar voice distracted him.

"Ohayou Tetsu!" said a voice cheerfully.

Kuroko turned around to see who had called his name but was hit in the back of the head by Koga's pass.

"GOME! GOME! KUROKO!" Shouted Koga as he ran over to check he was okay.

"Heh, mind keeping your eyes on the ball and not spacing out Kuroko?" said Kagami with a smirk.

Kuroko looked up at Kagami with his usual blank face before turning to see a hand in front of him. A boy was smiling at him and he offered to pull Kuroko up.

"Lou-kun?" asked Kuroko with his head slightly cocked.

"Of course it is me BAKA!" said Lou as he put Kuroko in a head lock and ruffled his hair.

"Oi Kuroko, who's is this guy?" said Kagami as he stared with his lips in a slight pout and his arms crossed.

"Kagami Taiga? Nice to meet ya, the names Lou!" replied Lou tunefully.

"He's an old friend I used to play basketball with" replied Kuroko as he rubbed his head after the rather forcefully nuggie messed up his hair.

Everyone starred at the boy; he was just a slight bit taller than Kuroko with a broad back and average frame. His body was carved in a shape where his top half looked like a slim rugby player and his bottom half more of a runner but every muscle was finely tuned and his tank top revealed the outline of a six pack through the thin fabric. His face was not pointed nor round, it was slim with a nice rounded chin and two little dimples nestled above his thin lips. The winter months had removed what was once a light tan to a paler shade with slight redness on the end of his nose, while his cheeks where covered in freckles that met on the bridge of his nose. What was odd about his features was his eyes, they were a deep ocean blue with a slight edging of cerulean that seemed docile and content where as his hair was a fiery ginger and stood up on end like he had just be shocked.

Kagami just continued to stare at him.

"BAKA, be nice to our new player Kagami!" shouted Riko a she hit him over the head.

"Why do we need a new player anyway?!" said Kagami miserably.

"He's just come back and wanted to join as he said he was a friend of Kuroko's" replied Riko.

"Heh, if you want to stay here then show me what you've got" challenege Kagami.

"It will be nice to stretch my legs" smiled Lou.

Kagami stood like a crouched tiger waiting to pounce and swayed slightly while Lou began to bounce the ball and eyed his target.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he focused. He began to dribble the ball down the middle of the court before catching speed as Kagami eyed up his opponent.

"NANI?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" shouted the rest of the team as a basketball bounce behind Kagami after going in the net.

Kagami hadn't even moved while Lou was celebrating

"I ACTUALLY SCORED! FOR ONCE I GOT IT IN THE BASKET!" shouted Lou gleefully while jumping up an down.

"NANI?! WHAT ARE YOU TALK ABOUT?!" replied everyone as they all starred in confusion at the strange basketball player.

"You still can't score?" asked Kuroko.

"Nope, that was a stroke of luck!" replied Lou as he rubbed the back of his head.

They turned around to face everyone and stepped back a bit as the rest of team Seirin stood there with their mouths gapping in confusion.

"That speed…" said Kiyoshi

"Did you see that?!" said Izuki

"Blink of an eye and it was over!" said Koganei

"We're never going to play" said all three of the first year players as the bowed their heads in shame.

Mitobe just stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you playing at? You're only a first year!" snarled Kagami.

"So are you! I thought you would've stopped me!" replied Lou.

"You cocky brat" snapped Kagami as he approached the small figure.

"Kag-"began Riko before she was cut off.

"Leave it" interrupted Kuroko.

"You and me have the same problem, our tempers are very short" snarled Lou.

He cracked his knuckles and punched him straight across his face.

"What position will Lou play?" asked Hyuga as he grew bored of the squabbling children.

"None, he will cover the pitch" replied Riko

"I keep the ball moving, that is my specialty. Jumping is restricted so I use speed to manoeuvre around the pitch and keep the rhythm of the game going" explained Lou.

"It means that we don't have to use up all of Kuroko's stamina in one game" added Riko.

"Hey! Kuroko! Want to see a move I have been practising?" smiled Lou.

"Hai" replied Kuroko.

Everyone got into their position and stood waiting.

Lou was at the opposite end of the court; he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He began to move and on the third step opened his eyes.

"This is…." Thought everyone until they were stood still in shock and Lou travelled down the court at in humane speed.

Lou was sat, now at the other end of the court, panting and sweating much more than before.

"Are you okay?" asked Kuroko.

"H-hai" replied Lou breathlessly.

"That move is exhausting, I can only use it once or twice if I am lucky" said Lou.

He stood up and Kuroko noticed Lou was leaning more to the right and his left leg held up ever so slightly.

The continued practising and their teamwork were undisturbed from Lou being added to the team. Riko was slightly relieved for her team. It made life a little easier after all; their next match was against Touou who had the Generation of Miracles ace, Aomine. So a new player to the team seemed a good idea, or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

GOME, GOME, GOME MINNA!

I have been gone for a while BUT I have my reasons! College work became intense and I know have a second part time job so it means pretty much time is limited D: I know workaholic ahah!

ARIGATO FOR STICKING BY! I'm going to write more of this frequently and other fanfics now as the Christmas holidays commence from the 13th December :D!

**CHAPTER 2 BEGINS!**

**So here we are the Touou (I think I might be spelling this wrong :L) VS Seirin match however my OC (Lou) is in this. Gome if it focuses of Lou quite a bit but it is needed for later chapters. GOME I've noticed I keep bullying Kagami but c'mon guys he is a hot head which is one of the things I love about him! **

**This fanfic is pretty much catered for people like me who has sadistic minds meaning we enjoy beating people up but for me it is only my favourite characters *there is a hint for future chapters* if you don't like it then keep moving.**

Do you like Lou? What do you think of him?^^

The game against Touou has been a fight for the score. It was like a tug of war, it was hard to predict who was going to win. At the third half, Riko had planned her next strategy.

"Kuroko, I am taking you out of this quarter. Lou, you're going to take over Kuroko's position. Just keep the ball moving and Aomine busy on the court. Show him Seirin aren't not a team to laugh about" said Riko sternly.

Lou nodded, his adrenaline levels where pumped and he was ready to go.

"Now GO! Turn the tables around!" said Riko confidently.

"HAI!" echoed Seirin.

"I'll teach Aomine a thing or two, just you watch Kuroko" smirked Lou as he ran onto the court.

Lou and Aomine came face to face.

"I see Tetsu is all tired out. Pity, I don't have any decent competition now" sighed Aomine.

"Heh, don't underestimate Seirin" said Lou snarling slighty.

"Oh a new face, amateurs shouldn't be on this court" said Aomine with a blank expression as he yawned.

"If I was an amatuer, I wouldn't be on this court. I'm bored of chatting, let's get on with the game" yawned Lou.

"Cocky brat" muttered Aomine as he walked away.

Wakamatsu and Kiyoshi took their positions. The whistle blew and Seirin was first to start.

"Lou GO!" shouted Kiyoshi as he smashed the ball down onto the court.

Lou was off at incredible speed, passing through the Touou players easily and got ever closer to the hoop. That was until it was time to verse Aomine. Lou didn't hesitate, as if in slow motion, he got passed Aomine flawlessly. Before Aomine could attack the ball had been passed onto Kagami and saw the smug face of him as he scored for Seirin.

Aomine was taken back for moment, he had underestimated this new player. He gritted his teeth in both disappointment and excitement. He grinned slightly, maybe he could have a bit of fun.

"So it would appear you can run" said Aomine bluntly.

"Enough to get through you, I thought you would of at least done something" replied Lou sarcastically.

"Just caught me off guard, now the real game begins" smirked Aomine.

Touou began to show their true colours, scoring at every opportunity and getting all the rebounds. The score gap was increasing every minute and the tempers of Seirin began to run short. Kagami began to grit his teeth and his fist shook in anger at himself.

Lou ran over to him and hit him over his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" shout Kagami angrily

"Cool it Kagami, we do want you losing your top. That is the last thing we need" replied Lou who was angry himself.

"Ah...well...gome" replied Kagami with a bow.

"The third quarter is about to end, I'm not letting Kuroko down. You and me will have to work together to get the points up" stated Lou.

Kagami looked over to see Kuroko looking at him, a blank face met with his. Kagami didn't want to let him down either.

"Hai" replied Kagami and they went back to their positions.

Seirin preformed their run and gun technique between Kagami and Lou and the plan worked. Everyone saw those two meant business now.

"Seirin get your act together, let's make this game ours!" shouted Hyuga.

"HAI CAPTAIN!" came the response.

Seirin played at full throttle and began to catch up.

"This just got interesting, seems I will have to pick it up a notch" said Aomine who smirked slightly.

He moved to guard their net. Every time Kagami went to score, Aomine would stop him not matter what.

The final minute of the third quarter began, with a 10 point difference facing them. Seirin was beginning to lose hope.

"This game isn't over yet, just keep playing. How can you become the best in Japan if you slack off?" snapped Lou.

Everyone looked at him.

"Just keep playing, Kagami pass the ball to me when you get half way down the court. I'll deal with Aomine" said Lou with a determined look on his face.

The final minute began, Seirin broke through Touou's defense and Kagami had the ball. It was passed onto Lou and Kagami knew exactly what was going to happen. Lou was in the zone.

The surrounding noise of the court disappeared, all Lou could hear was his steadied breath. The ball was in his control, he was going to get this shot in no matter what. He began to move, time had slowed down and all he could see was Aomine and the goal behind him. Lou set off dribbling and on the third step he was off like a bullet shooting straight towards to goal.

Aomine was ready and smirked as his opponent neared him.

Lou ran up to Aomine and jumped. Aomine jumped a split second later.

Lou's face changed from determination to pain.

Even Aomine could tell something was not right.

The ball went into the net and one player hit the ground.

Aomine stumbled slightly as he landed while Lou fell straight to the ground. Normally, that is fine but Aomine knew something wasn't right.

Seirin cheered at the successful shot, except Kiyoshi.

Lou went to get up but his left leg gave in and he stumble back to the floor again. He tried again and managed to stand this time but swayed slightly. Kiyoshi ran down to Lou and caught his left side as he swayed again.

"LOU!" everyone shouted as they ran down to see what was wrong.

"Gome, it's nothing just slipped a bit that's all" said Lou with a pained grin.

"We should get you off this court" said Kiyoshi.

"It-it's fine, arigato Kiyoshi-senpai" replied Lou as he stood up straight and took his arm off Kiyoshi's shoulder.

Pain was written all over Lou's face as he tried to walk off the pain. He knew he had over done it. It was happening again.

Kuroko noticed before anyone else, he knew Lou couldn't play any more.

"Coach" said Kuroko.

"I know" said Riko as the buzzer rang for the end of the third quarter.

Lou began to limp away from the pitch and saw Kagami walking over to Aomine.

Kagami knew Aomine was to blame for this as he cracked his knuckles. Before he could get near Aomine a familiar punch smacked the back of his skull.

Kagami turned around "THAT HURT'S YOU KNOW!" shouted Kagami as he lifted the perpetrator by his shirt. A set of calm blue eyes met with his and a blank expression looked at him.

"KUROKO?!" exclaimed Kagami as his faced changed to confusion and he lowered his fist.

"There is still another quarter to go" replied Kuroko.

"Oh er yeah" he said as he put Kuroko back on the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

Both team mates began to head back to the bench.

Kiyoshi had gone to help Lou back, he knew far too well how he felt.

Lou sat on the bench with his head bowed and a towel over his head.

"Kuroko you will be in the last quarter" said Riko.

Kuroko nodded and sat next to Lou.

"Are you alright?" asked Kuroko as he peered down at the now heavily iced left leg of Lou's.

"H-hai, it's just this leg. This God damn leg. Gome, Kuroko I've let you down" said Lou shakily as a few tears dripped onto the floor and his fists shook in both disappointment and anger.

The 4th quarter was about to start and Kuroko's face had changed to a serious one, even Kagami was slightly intimidated.

Seirin meant business, they had to win.

**ARIGATO for the follows, maybe we could have a few more reviews? I do read them all and reply ^^ Got a request? Let me know and I could do it! **

**The next chapter will be out soon, what is Kuroko going to do when he meets Aomine after the game?**

**I will type away merrily for the next chapter which I hope to release VERY soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
